


Shark Week

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel decides to pop in on Sam during a research session. Sabriel fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week

“Hey, Sammy!” Sam rubbed his eyes and looked away from his laptop. Gabriel was sitting in the chair, dumping a pixie stick down his throat.  
“Hi, Gabe.” Sam said and smiled lightly.  
Gabriel frowned. “What’s wrong, baby?” Gabriel stood behind Sam and placed his hands on his shoulders. Sam moaned at the feel of the angel’s hands on him. “Ooh, baby, you are tense.” Gabriel dug in a bit harder and Sam let out a high whine. Gabriel smirked. “Well, if that sound doesn’t take me back…to what, a few hours ago?”  
Sam laughed softly and shook his head. “Sorry, Gabe. I’m just too tired.”  
Gabriel frowned and looked at Sam’s laptop. At least twenty windows were open and they all had to do with research. Gabriel smiled softly and closed the laptop.  
“Whoa! What are you doing?” Sam looked up at Gabriel from his seated position.  
“Come on, gigantor.” Gabriel held out his hand and Sam took it wearily. “Babe, come on, I don’t bite…hard.” Gabriel showed his pearly white incisors and pulled Sam to his feet. He pulled Sam to the motel bathroom and snapped his fingers. The shower started up, already steaming up the room; fluffy towels appeared on the sink counter. “Now, I want you to take a nice, long shower and change into something comfortable.” Sam shot Gabriel a questioning look. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just do it.”  
Sam rolled his eyes back and smiled. “Fine.”  
“Wonderful. See you in a few.” Gabriel smacked his ass before walking out of the room.  
“Ass.” Sam whispered.  
“I’m a celestial being. I can hear you!”  
Sam just laughed and proceeded to strip. When Sam got out, he was toweling his hair and wearing a set of plaid pajamas. He paused when he noticed the smell of popcorn in the air. A movie was on the TV. “Gabe?” He called out, looking at the bowls of popcorn and sweets on the table.  
“Well, Samantha, what do you think?” Gabriel appeared at his side suddenly.  
Sam jumped back. “Dean was right. We need to get you guys a bell.”  
Gabriel stuck his tongue out at him before popping a few M&Ms in his mouth. “So, what do you think?” Gabriel said, arms stretched out wide.  
Sam looked around. “What of the sleepover?”  
Gabriel blew a raspberry. “Yeah, Samantha. We’re going to sit around and paint our nails and talk about our crushes.” Gabriel sat down on the sofa and popped more sweets into his mouth. “By the way, if it wasn’t obvious, my crush is you and Robert Downey Jr. but he’s busy at the moment.” Gabriel sighed, ‘regrettably’  
Sam smiled and sat next to him. “So, what are we watching?” He asked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn.  
“Shark Week on DVD.” Gabriel replied, picking up the remote.  
“Shark Week?” Sam asks, turning to face his ridiculous boyfriend.  
“Yes, it’s interesting enough for me to enjoy and nerdy enough for you to get all hot and bothered. By the way, if this becomes a kink of yours, we’ll be watching documentaries for a very long time.”  
Sam lightly hit Gabriel on the back of his head but kept his arm around him. Gabriel pressed play and the two boys got lost in the wonderful world of sharks. A little while later, Sam fell asleep on Gabriel. Gabriel turned off the TV and turned off the lights with a snap of his fingers. He nuzzled Sam’s head and whispered, “Goodnight, Sam. Don’t worry. I’ll watch over you. I always am.”   
Sam smiled softly in his sleep.


End file.
